Hearts Of Darkness
by kellym01
Summary: Ranko Tendo's parents die in an accident she is put into a coma upon awakening she moves in with her cousins, she is distant unable to connect with the family still reeling from the loss of their own mother/wife, she ends up summoning a demon will this new acquaintance help free her from her loneliness and depression read to find out i don't own Ranma 1/2 plz R&R just an idea I had
1. Chapter 1

Ranko Tendo, she was the only child of Takashi and Mai Tendo, her father was Soun Tendo's only brother. Ranko had crimson hair and cyan blue eyes, she usually wore a red Chinese style blouse and black baggy pants, she was close to her parents, they were everything to her, she had always struggled to make friends an so relied on her parents for emotional support even more.

That all changed in one day, Ranko and her parents had gone out to the store, but that was the last time Ranko saw her parents, they had been hit by a drunk driver, her parents were killed instantly she however, had been 'lucky' her parents had softened the hit she took, but still she was put into a six mother coma, more than half the bones in her body broke, fortunately her family had always been fast healers…but still when she did awake she wished she hadn't, she was told what happened to her parents, by the time she awoke her nearly all her wounds had healed, her body was still weak but she could leave.

Ranko was taken away in a wheelchair and taken to her only living family, she was taken with the Tendo dojo, her old home was sold as was the furniture, TV, basically everything her parents owned except for a small collection of books she had managed to save that belonged to her mother, she hid the books in the guest room that was then labelled hers.

The Day She Arrived…

Ranko sat in her wheelchair beside a tall man in a police uniform, she had a couple cases beside her, her bangs hiding her expression, an aura of depression surrounding her, it was cloudy that day and the sky threatened to pour down on them. The officer knocked on the door lightly, the door slid open to reveal a young girl wearing a sundress, her gaze moved from Ranko to the officer.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked, surprising the officer, he had expected her to call one of her parents yet she seemed to want to deal with the issue at hand, her gaze unnerved him, it wasn't one a child should wear.

"Ah, hello little girl are your parents' home?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Father isn't feeling himself" Kasumi replied.

"What about your mother?" he then asked.

"Mother died three years ago, is there anything I can help you with?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm afraid I must insist in seeing an adult, this is a rather important and delicate matter" he replied.

"Very well, please come in" Kasumi replied with a polite bow before turning and taking her leave and go in search of her father, the officer took hold of Ranko's wheelchair and they entered the house before picking up her cases and bringing them in, the officer glanced round taking in the sight of the Tendo household, minutes later a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties came around the corner, he clearly needed a shave, his black hair went past his shoulders and his moustache was a mess, his GI looked like it needed a good clean, his eyes were bloodshot and stained tear streaks could be seen on his cheeks, or what could be seen of his cheeks.

"Yes officer?" Soun asked his tone void of every emotion apart from depression.

"Mr Tendo it is with great pleasure that I tell you that your niece awoke from her coma, but you see since your brother and his wife didn't make it this leaves Ranko here, an orphan and as you are her only living family left I feel that she should be left in your care" the officer stated, though from the sight of Soun and how his daughter had acted he was beginning to doubt if it was a wise decision.

"Of course officer she will be a welcome addition to our family" Soun replied though it was obvious from the sound of his breaking voice he was on the verge of tears and who could blame him, his wife had died and now so had his brother and his wife so it was only natural for someone to respond in such a manner. Soun had attended his brother and his wife's cremation, he had heard their daughter was in the hospital but he didn't think his heart would bare it, seeing a young innocent child in such a state.

Once the officer left Soun took Ranko to the spare room, carrying her in her wheelchair up the stairs, he wheeled her into a room before stepping ahead of her and placing a futon down for her and left the room before returning with her things, he then headed to a corner of the room where he deposited her cases, Soun left her to inform Kasumi to make a little extra than normal due to their new family member before returning to his room to cry out his sorrows while looking over pictures of his late wife and brother.

While Ranko waited to be told what to do she tested the strength of her legs, they shook violently as she rose from her chair but managed to keep her balance but could tall that she shouldn't push herself too hard.

Dinner had been quite at first, which was usual at the Tendos since the death of beloved wife and mother, Soun sat at head of the table while his daughters sat on the left hand side and Ranko on the right, sitting alone, she only stared at her food, occasionally picking at it, Nabiki and Akane just stared at Ranko, having no idea who she was or why she was there, Kasumi, however, knew why since she had heard her father and the officer's conversation but was unsure what to do about the situation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Akane asked, her tone showing the tell-tale signs of anger, ever since her mother died Akane's temper had gotten worse, anger had become her usual emotional outlet.

"Akane don't be so rude" Kasumi chided, Akane averted her gaze, ashamed.

"She does have a point though" Nabiki put in.

"Girls this is Ranko, your cousin and due to recent events she has become orphaned and as her only family it is our duty to take her in and care for her" Soun stated before returning to his pit of self-pity, unaware by how much his words had hurt the scarlet haired girl.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Akane said apologetically as she gave Ranko a look of pity, Ranko's bangs still hid her expression, she refused to even look at the residents of the house, she didn't want pity she wanted her family back, she missed her parents and now she was living with stranger she barely knew who merely shared her bloodline.

A/N Sorry it's short, just an idea I had, tell me what you think and I may continue this, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later…

Ranko was being pushed to school within her wheelchair, every day since she awoke she practised standing and walking, apparently the accident had done more damage to her than she first thought, her legs had been badly damaged and it was by all means a miracle she could still feel, the best she could do was walk a couple of steps a day without exhausting herself.

Akane was pushing her cousin, keeping a slow pace as they neared the school, the hentai horde finally decided to let her get Ranko out of harms way before attacking her, after she put half of them in hospital.

They were both silent as drew nearer but that was nothing new Ranko rarely spoke after her parents died, she even went as far as to isolate herself from her cousins and uncle, she mostly sat in her room reading the books she managed to save from her home before Nabiki sold them, she'd read half of them by this point and had even memorized some of the content of the tomes, she was somewhat intrigued that the tomes mostly referred to different forms of magic from cursing to summoning rituals, but still they were all she had left of her mother.

Akane wheeled Ranko through the school gate and took her over to the old tree in the school courtyard, before turning to face the army of hormone obsessed adolescents, she headed back to the front of the gate and assumed her usual aggressive fighting stance and the horde began to charge at her and she them.

Ranko just watched the pointless battle with little to no interest, she heard movement behind her but blatantly ignored it, she expected it to be the idiot with a stick once again, he constantly came up from behind her before engaging Akane in battle, then again normally Akane struck first against him rather than luring her opponent in.

"Ah, my fragile rose allow me Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High to date with thee Kuno declared as he stepped into the light, bringing his arms around her from behind and lightly cupping Ranko's 'fairly' large breasts, Ranko winced slightly, she brought up one of her hands and using her index finger lightly tapped one of Kuno's pressure points, his eyes rolled into his head before falling back onto the ground unconscious.

'I guess relatives can be useful after all' Ranko though in a depressive mental tone as she remembered Kasumi teaching her about the anatomy of the human body so that she could protect herself from the boys at her school since Akane wouldn't be able to protect her the entire time.

Akane turned to Ranko having finished dealing with the horde, expecting to see Kuno attempting to grope the busty redhead again before she knocked him into next week only to see him unconscious lying on the ground behind Ranko's chair. Ranko began to push her wheels, approaching her cousin , Akane approached Ranko, casually walking round the moving wheelchair before taking hold of it from behind and continuing to take Ranko to class.

"What did you do to Kuno?" Akane asked as they neared their classroom.

"I just put him to sleep" Ranko responded, her voice quiet and a little timid.

"So, I take it Kasumi's lessons came in useful then" Akane said, hoping to start some form of conversation, Ranko had become more aloof than Kasumi. Ranko only grunted in response, Akane opened the door and proceeded to wheel Ranko in, thankful that since it wasn't easy manoeuvring Ranko's wheelchair through doors and such her teacher was a little more lenient about her been late to class.

Akane wheeled Ranko over to the far end, at the front of the classroom next to the window and directly opposite the door before heading over to her chair, Ranko spent this time just staring out the window and going into a daze, she did this in quite a few of her classes, the teachers had let her off due to her case and the traumatic experiences she had endured.

After School…

Nabiki had been supposed to take Ranko home while Akane dropped by at Doctor Tofu's to return the book Kasumi had borrowed and give her an opportunity to get Tofu to deal with any injuries she picked up through the day, however, Nabiki ended up deciding Ranko could get herself home this once while she tracked down someone who had neglected to give her the money she was due.

Ranko was currently slowly wheeling down the street, it was already dark by the time she got half way 'home' her bangs hiding her expression.

"How cruel the fates are to force such a fragile rose to whither her way through the dark, allow I the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High to comfort you in your time of need" Kuno declared before pouncing on her, pulling her into a powerful hug that would do the Amazons proud, knocking over her wheelchair as he did so, pulling her against his body.

Normally Kuno wouldn't go beyond fondling and simple examples of harassment but the fall and the sudden force of Kuno's body had caused her blouse to rip open revealing her breasts.

"Oh how bold of you my delicate rose to show your affection to me in such a manner, allow me to reward your efforts with my touch" Kuno declared before dragging Ranko into the alley and proceeding to remove the lower half of his clothing and using his boken to create a rip in Ranko's pants at her crotch, ripping through her panties in the process, Ranko too stunned and disoriented to do anything to stop his antics.

Kuno inserted his reproductive organ into her "Allow me to grace your lips with my own" Kuno stated as if it was the greatest honour and pleasure in the world before forcefully kissing her on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, Ranko finally snapping out of her disorientation struck his chest with her index finger, paralyzing him, she then slowly pushed him off of her and let him fall to the ground.

She fell onto her front and began to drag herself out of the ally, she found her wheelchair on its side, the one of its wheels missing, she spotted it a couple paces away from the wheelchair badly bent, mentally cursing before repositioning herself and slowly climbing to her feet she stepped one in front of the other, her entire body shuck threatening to collapse which it do so around two or three steps later, Ranko then having no choice proceeded to drag her body along the ground in direction of her 'home' tears running down her cheek, she was angry, at how helpless she had been, that she had allowed things to get so out of control, angry at Nabiki for leaving her alone, angry at the drunk that put her in this situation.

A/N I know so far this isn't my best work but please bear with me, plz review. Thanks WWEKing and gort420 for reviewing.

And in response to WWEKing's questions;

Is Ranko Tendo really Ranma Saotome cursed at earlier age? No, Ranko is a completely different character, her own person

If she's not will this be a Ranma x Ranko pairing? Yes, unless something happens to cause me to change my plans for this fic

Will Ranma have his usual Jusenkyo curse? No as I feel it would complicate things too much.

If he does then do Ranma &amp; Ranko look like twins? See above.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranko dragged herself through the door of her 'home', she glanced around saw no one was up, except for Kasumi who was still cleaning the house and hadn't noticed her presence as of yet, no one had stayed up for her, worried about her or anything, Ranko clenched her fists in anger, they didn't care, that night had been second worst night in her life second to losing her parents, she felt so alone.

Ranko dragged her body to the foot of the stairs, making as little noise as possible before gripping the first few stairs and pulling herself up them before letting go to grab the next couple stairs only to have her body drop and hit the stairs, hard, and since they were wooden without covering, it hurt a lot, Ranko winced in pain holding back any sound she might make before continuing her way up the stairs, repeating the experience with each step.

By the time Ranko got into her room her clothes were torn, her knees were cut and bleeding, her front and arms were covered with bruises, she even managed to get one or two on her face she dragged herself to her futon, she'd lived there for a decade and she still slept on a mat on the floor, her eyes shook with anger and pain, her gaze moved to her mother's books, she reached out and grabbed the largest one and placed it beside her before adjusting her position on the futon so to be more comfortable, wincing in pain as she did so.

Ranko began to read the text and read is for a good hour or so before she stopped on a certain page, demon summoning, it intrigued her, she already knew nobody cared for her as a person all she had was sympathy, pity and lust, she thought maybe a demon could help her or at least protect her from people like Kuno since her cousins had failed and hadn't even cared that she hadn't gotten home until near midnight, nobody stayed up worrying for her and continued as if it was normal.

'Is this how'd they act if I'd of died…like I was never even there just pack away my futon, sell what I owned and continue as if I never existed?' Ranko asked herself, eyes shaking as tears began to slide down her cheeks, her decision was made before she even thought of it, she was going to summon a demon.

She sat upright and followed the instructions when drawing the summoning circle, using the lower half of her futon since it was closer and easier, with the lack of chalk, paint or even pens she resorted to using her blood that was still pouring from her leg be it slow but she could still use it. She had lost all feeling with her leg so it didn't even hurt when she dipped her index finger into her wounds and pulled it out covered in blood, she began to draw the summoning circle, it was a complicated design and took a good hour, it was 3am by the time she finished it.

"I summon you demon come to the circle and grant me my request, in all the names if the deities and devils with all the forces of darkness and light I summon you demon now come" Ranko stated, her voice but a whisper, the summoning circle began to glow brightly, a hurricane of darkness erupted from the summoning circle, Ranko's eyes widened in fear and she slid back a bit, she then saw a dark figure slowly rising from the centre of the summoning circle, all but a shadow until the hurricane died down.

There stood the demon she had summoned, his eyes closed, he had raven hair, he wore a black Chinese shirt, it seemed to be similar to her own red one, he wore dark blue jeans with the odd cut on them, his hair tied into a pigtail, his hands buried in his pockets, he seemed to be exerting some kind of dark power.

His eyes snapped open, those cold blue steal eyes, they seemed to draw hers in, they were filled with darkness, pain, torture even, he looked at her with little interest though it seemed to grow slightly when he saw the stated of her body.

"Why did you summon me mortal? Oh let me guess you want your legs back am I right?" he asked, almost in disgust, if only she knew that whenever he was summoned it was always for personal gain, people wanted him to do the impossible because he was a demon, heal wounds far too gone to be healed, bring back the dead or in other cases, mostly with lonely women to show them a 'good time' as they put it and he was fed up of been used.

"No" Ranko replied in a timid tone, her voice shaking, she could feel the raw power of the demon she had summoned and it scared her, Ranma's eyes widened slightly for a second before returning to as they were before.

"Then why summon me?" he asked, in a tired tone.

"I need protection" Ranko replied.

"What do you mean protection?" he asked, finding his interest beginning to grow.

"I'm almost completely defenceless I've been relying on my…'family'" Ranko spat, her voice filled with venom and yet still shaking "They were supposed to protect me since I can't protect myself, my cousin deserted me and I got raped…I want someone to protect me so I consulted my mother's books and found a summoning spell and yours was listed so I thought you'd be able to protect me" Ranko finished.

"Why summon me? That book contains several summoning circles" he asked.

"There are legends about the Saotome clan and their power and willing to punish those who deserve it…I thought if I could get one of your clan to protect me…I'd be safe" Ranko replied.

"So you did know what you were doing well I'm Ranma Saotome, descended from Genma and Nodoka Saotome, the blood within my veins is that of a devil my power is without rival outside my clan…but still don't believe everything what you read or hear, my clan, most of them would have killed you for such a request" Ranma replied, Ranko's eyes widened and began to shake even more violently.

"But…what about you…will you protect me?" Ranko asked timidly.

"I will…for now…but for me to protect you I need you to make a contract with me, I need a root to remain in this dimension and that is the role of the summoner…we will be linked, your energy will keep me here and you will be able to call me no matter where you are be you thousands of miles away of three feet…but to forge a contract you must offer me something" Ranma explained, Ranko appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"Okay…then I offer…my soul when I die you get my soul" Ranko stated, Ranma's eyes widened.

'This girl is willing to offer her soul to a demon, a devil, most people tend to offer their arm or senses never the soul that is the last thing anybody offers unless…they have nothing to lose, nothing left' Ranma thought to himself as he realized that was how she felt, that there was nothing left for her, nothing, but still he had no choice at this point.

"I accept your offering, when you die your soul will belong to me, now brake the circle" Ranma stated, Ranko extended her arm as far as she could and smeared some of the blood, freeing the demon within the circle, Ranma stepped out of the circle and it seemed to deactivate, becoming nothing but blood in the design of a summoning circle with some of it smeared, he offered Ranko his hand.

Ranko took it and they shook, Ranko felt a small burning sensation on her palm and quickly drew it back and looked down at it to see a red mark in the design of a stallion with what appeared to be a summoning circle around it.

"That is my mark, the contract has been made" Ranma stated before glancing at the circle behind him, waving his palm over it and it shattered, leaving no trace anything was there, he turned back to her and healed that nights wounds.

"You are now under my protection, just remember what you paid for it" Ranma stated before fading out of existence, returning to his own realm, Ranko then repositioned herself on her futon and drifted off to sleep, finding that the mark on her hand actually made her feel safe and for the first time in ten years she felt she was not alone.

A/N Hope you all liked it, plz review and sorry it's so short, I know it seems to be getting darker but that wasn't my original plan for and at this point I don't know if it will continue to get darker or not, thank you all of you who reviewed this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day…

Ranko slowly stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open, she looked down at herself to find herself still in her clothes from the days before, her pants cut and shredded at the crotch and legs, her top had shredded holes where her breasts were and at her gut, she inspected the holes and saw not a single scratch on her body, she glanced at her hand and saw the mark, confirming that the night before had not been a dream.

Her gaze fixated on the mark, she feel the power within it, she felt safer with it, that she was protected, her door opened and Ranko slammed her palm on her futon to hide the mark when Akane entered 'her' room, her cousin's gaze instantly went to her.

"Ranko what happened to your clothes and why is there thin trails of blood leading to your futon?" Akane asked as she entered the room, Ranko averted her gaze, her eyes shook with fear and rage as she remembered what had happened last night, what Kuno had done to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Ranko replied in an empty tone, Akane averted her gaze, the last time Ranko had used that tone had been when she became an orphan, Akane glanced round for Ranko's wheelchair and saw it was nowhere in sight, she assumed that Kasumi brought her up last night after they went to bed.

Akane headed to the closet and pulled out Ranko's spare wheelchair that had been provided by the hospital due to the chaos that surrounded the Tendo family, she wheeled it to side before heading back to the closet and pulling out some clothes for Ranko, Akane carefully removed Ranko's pants and shredded underwear and carefully replaced them, Ranko removed her top and bra, Akane helped to replace the bra and Ranko replaced her top, Akane then lifted Ranko by placing her arms under Ranko's before dragging her back and depositing her into the wheelchair.

Akane proceeded to wheel Ranko out of the room and took her to the top of the stairs before lifting her and carrying her down the stairs and placing her back down and wheeling her to the dining, Kasumi approached them and gave Ranko her breakfast on a tray.

"Ranko when did you get home last night?" Kasumi asked, surprising Akane, since if Kasumi didn't know when Ranko came back that means she couldn't have been the one to take her upstairs, Ranko just shrugged her shoulders and stared at her breakfast before slowly eating it. Breakfast was once again a silent affair, Kasumi handed Ranko her school bag afterwards and Akane took hold of Ranko's wheelchair and pushed her outside and the duo set off to school, Nabiki once again setting off before them to get to school on time and 'earn' some more yen.

The entire trip as usual was in silence, Ranko's gaze permanently locked on to the back of the hand that Ranma had marked, once again finding herself feeling safe, comforted that there was someone who looked out for her, was going to protect her from those who would hurt her and in her current state that is what she needed most, her 'family' had proven that they couldn't protect her and didn't care for her.

Akane pushed Ranko through the school gates and once again took her over to the tree before assuming her position to face the hentai horde and once again Ranko felt Kuno's presence come up behind her.

"Ah my beloved pigtailed goddess allow us to finish the declaration of we started the night before" Kuno stated as he began to bring his arms around her before leaping back, confusing Ranko, she suddenly felt a powerful presence, she turned her wheelchair around to see Kuno, boken drawn as he glared at something at the foot of Ranko's wheelchair.

Ranko glanced down to see a black serpent, hissing at Kuno threateningly, baring its long fangs, Ranko just stared at the serpent, the snake looked back at her with one eye and Ranko's eyes only widened when she saw that steal blue eye, she recognised that eye as the one of the Devil she formed a contract with.

"Ranma?!" Ranko gasped, her voice barley a whisper, the serpent bowed its head before turning back to the face Kuno, it seemed to smirk darkly and glare at Kuno before it blurred into motion and within seconds was at Kuno's feet, it pulled back its head and 'leapt' up and sank its fangs into Kuno's neck, injecting its venom into him, Kuno stiffened and fell onto his back.

Ranma turned round and slithered back to Ranko and climbed up her wheelchair and up her body before curling around her neck and lying to rest, eyes constantly darting round, searching for any other threat, he saw the final member of the hentai horde fall and Akane began to head towards them, speeding up when she saw the snake, forgetting how fast a snake was, thinking she could throw it off of Ranko before it could strike either of them.

Ranko's eyes kept darting from Kuno to Ranma, Ranma raised his head and leaned in close to Ranko's ear and began to speak with serpent like voice.

"He issss fine Ranko, my current venom is only a powerful paralysissss, he will be fine in a couple hoursss…thisss time" Ranma stated, Ranko shivered lightly as Ranma's folk tongue tickled her ear on its own accord, Ranma then lowered his head once again.

The minute Akane was behind them, she reached to grab Ranma, her fist clenched the centre of his serpent form and pulled him off Ranko, only to have Ranma curl around her hand, tightly, hissing threateningly as he bared his fangs before moving forward as if to strike, stopping inches in front of her face and giving her a victorious smirk, he increased his grip, Akane winced and felt her grip slacken, Ranma seized the opportunity and slithered out of her grip, hit the ground with a 'thud' and slithered up Ranko's body once again, Ranko tickled the underside of Ranma's chin with her index finger.

Ranko smiled at the serpent, surprising and confusing Akane greatly but she decided not to comment, the snake was fast and seemed to be harmless with Ranko and if she tried to remove it the serpent would strike her.

"Thank you Ranma" Ranko whispered, too quiet for Akane to hear, Ranma rubbed against her neck slightly, Akane took hold of Ranko's wheelchair once again and headed in the direction of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane and Ranko once again entered the classroom just in time to hear a new teacher introducing herself, much to their surprise, not that Ranko showed it.

"I have been assigned your homeroom teacher since your normal homeroom teacher has retired, my name is Hinako Ninomiya" said a diminutive teacher, said teacher turned to see Akane and Ranko enter the room and gave them a hard glare before glancing down at her register.

"Ah Akane and Ranko Tendo, your other teachers have told me that due to certain circumstances you have a habit of been late to your lessons, well your other teachers may be okay with this well I'm not…it's your responsibility to get to class on time, if need be set off early but get to my lesson on time" Hinako stated.

"I'm sorry sensei it's just hard to navigate with a wheelchair" Akane replied, receiving a glare from Ranko since she was basically blaming her own crippled cousin for been late when it was actually due to her morning fights.

"Really, I would of thought after ten years you'd know how to get to lesson on time even with the wheel chair and if not set off earlier" Hianko replied firmly "Now take your…seats" Hinako stated only to hesitate when she saw the serpent, she took a small step back as she and the serpent made eye contact.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Hinako gasped within her mind, she had history with the pigtailed demon, the serpent gave a slight nod which Hinako returned nervously before going back to the front of the classroom, Akane once again wheeled Ranko over to the window before heading to her own seat, throughout homeroom Hinako couldn't stop herself from looking at Ranma and barley stopped herself from draining Ranko since it was obvious she wasn't paying attention.

"Ranko I want you to come back here at lunch" Hinako instructed, Ranko turned to Hinako and gave a slight nod in response.

Lunch…

Akane had gone off with Yuka and Sayuri and Ranko was currently wheeling herself to class since Nabiki had once again dumped her to go and 'make' some money, Ranma still in serpent form around her neck. Ranma began to loosen his grip before sliding down her body and back onto the ground before taking on his human form, not seeing any risk since the corridor they were in was empty.

"Ranma?" Ranko questioned, surprised by his sudden action.

"Yeah?" Ranma questioned as he began to push Ranko.

"Why did you change your form?" Ranko asked.

"Let's just Hinako and I have history and besides I'd rather no see you exhaust yourself because of your carless cousins" Ranma responded as he pushed Ranko in the direction of Hinako's classroom.

"History?" Ranko questioned.

"Yeah, we dated a while back, haven't seen her for a couple centuries, but if she's in town a couple old enemies of mine can't be far away" Ranma responded.

"Enemies?" Ranko questioned, not wanting to even imagine what or who Ranma could be referring too.

"Yeah, over the years I've picked up a couple rivals and then there's family feuds and all sorts really" Ranma replied as he reached for the classroom door, opening it before sliding Ranko into the classroom, Hinako had been sat on her chair until they entered, she leapt from her chair, knocking her chair over.

"Hey Hinako" Ranma greeted.

"Ranma" Hinako returned.

"I take it that you wanted to talk to me?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes, I wanted to know why you're here on this plain and why you're with this adolescent" Hinako responded.

"Both questions have the same reason Hinako, she and I made a deal and you know how my species are when it comes to deal, what I want to know is why you're here and if that old incubus acquaintance of yours is in town" Ranma responded.

"Knowing him he won't be too far away" Hinako responded.

"Just my look…just warn the bastard if he comes anywhere near me or the one I am to protect then I will show him no mercy" Ranma stated.

"Like that will worry him, he's already a couple of millennia years old and that's old even for a demon and you and him have already collided on the battle field more than once" Hinako reminded him.

"Yeah and every time we cripple the landscape" Ranma muttered.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ranko asked, hating it when she's out of the loop.

"An old perverted incubus, one far more perverted than your average incubus and he's far more powerful than other incubi because of it and he loves to mess in mortal affairs" Ranma stated.

"Yep no doubt about that, he was the one who turned me into a demon and caused me to constantly revert to this body to become a child, his name is Happosai and if you're lucky you'll never hear his name or see him in your life" Hinako added.

A/N Sorry this took so long and it's so short but my writers block is causing me some problems with this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma was currently in his own dimension, within the realm, the domain controlled by the Saotome clan, he laid atop his bed, fully clothes, his room made up of black walls, the 'colour' swirling and mixing, filled with dark magic, a large book case against the right wall, filled with books and ancient tomes.

Ranma lifted his arm, a dark sphere formed within his hand, hovering above his palm, within it an image of Ranko appeared, she was sat within her wheelchair, in her room, alone, reading an old tome.

'She was willing to offer her soul so easily, the ultimate prize for any demon, Devils more so, the soul of a mortal the more innocent the better…when a human gives up their soul they condemn themselves to an eternity of suffering at the hands to the demon they gave it too…thus her fate after death is my choice and mine alone, she knows this yet she gave up her soul so easily' Ranma mused.

'Ranma come here' a female voice echoed within his mind, he rolled his eyes, he recognised the voice, it was his mother Nodoka Saotome, she had gained quite the reputation over the years and was known for her power almost as much as her cruelty, her name brought fear to others, but not Ranma his power was close to rivalling her and she was very easy to please and keep off his back, basically act perverted and she won't threaten him.

Ranma slid out of bed, the minute his feet hit the ground, the scarlet the magic circle formed around his feet, he let out a tired sigh, his room vanished and the next thing he knew he was in his mother's bed chambers, before him now was a large bed, the room itself was dark, so much so not even his sharp eyesight could see clearly but he could make out the shadowy figure of his mother.

"Mom you know I hate it when you use your transportation circles" Ranma droned.

"Now, now is that anyway to greet your mother?" Nodoka replied.

"Depends on the reason you summon me" Ranma retorted, Nodoka gave her son a small smirk.

"I heard that you made a contract the other day" Nodoka replied.

"So, you always make contracts why would it matter if I made one?" Ranma replied taking a relaxed stance.

"Ranma I make a contract every time I am summoned you though, you drop half the requests and in the past century you haven't made any so why now?" Nodoka asked.

"The mortal who summoned me…she intrigued me" Ranma replied.

'She? Perhaps my son is acting as a true Devil among Devils again' Nodoka thought with a small smirk.

"So what are the details of this contract?" Nodoka asked.

"I protect her and when she dies I get her soul" Ranma responded, if Nodoka had been drinking at that moment she would of spat whatever she was drinking out.

"Her soul? How'd you manage to get that?" Nodoka asked, her tone one of excitement.

"It was the first thing she offered me when I asked for payment" Ranma replied.

'The first thing?' Nodoka gasped within her mind.

"Why would she give that up so quickly?" Nodoka asked.

"Mortals do stupid things when they've lost all hope…she feels so alone and the night she summoned me she hit rock bottom and doesn't care what happens after she dies" Ranma replied.

"What's her name?" Nodoka then asked.

"Why?" Ranma asked, making eye contact with his mother through the darkness.

"Because I am going to research into her life see if there's a reason she would be so willing to give up her soul" Nodoka replied.

"Of course there's a reason" Ranma responded.

"But you won't tell me" Nodoka countered, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"Her name is Ranko Tendo" Ranma responded.

'Tendo…if memory serves a Tendo trained with my husband beneath that incubus Happosai…perhaps I should pay close attention to this girl' Nodoka mused.

"So are you going to be staying with this girl?" Nodoka asked, Ranma saw where this was going easily.

"Mom the contract states I will protect her not rape her" Ranma droned, he felt an incredible wave of dark power was over him, he glanced back to see his mother's eyes glowing crimson.

"Oh if it isn't the whole Devil among Devils, demon among demons thing again, why am I not surprised" Ranma sighed.

"RANMA YOU WILL FULFIL THE CONTRACT" Nodoka roared, the whole room shaking, her voice demonic.

"You may wanna check the inside of your kimono" Ranma droned, Nodoka flinched before opening her kimono slightly and saw something missing, her son then held up his hand, index finger extended, revealing a lacy bra hanging from it, he let it drop to the floor.

"I see you've improved, I didn't even notice" Nodoka praised, Ranma ignored her and left the room.

"I swear she's sick even for our kind" Ranma muttered to himself "Maybe I should stay with Ranko just to get a break from her" he continued.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, I have writers block and due to no reviews on the last chapter I put it off a little, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranko's eyes slowly drifted open, she sat herself up on her futon and reached to the side, grabbing her bra and blouse, removing the vest she slept in before putting on both articles of clothing onto her. Once they were on she rested against the wall, awaiting one of her cousins to arrive and help her with the remainder of her clothing before helping her into her wheelchair.

Her gaze fell and soon rested on the mark that atop her skin, feeling once again a sense of comfort encase her. There was a light nock at the door; Ranko quickly hid her mark on reflex beneath her leg. The door opened to reveal her eldest cousin, Kasumi, wearing her usual housedress and vacant expression with her pleasant smile.

"Good morning Ranko" Kasumi greeted, entering room and heading straight to her dresser before removing a pair of panties and fishing a pair of pants from the wardrobe before lowering herself to her knees. She removed the blanket and slid on the panties, not noticing how Ranko refused to even look at her, this had been done every day for years, a decade by each of her cousins and yet the humiliation remained. Constantly having to have her cousins strip her and dress her, feel their judging gazes the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. It took five years before they let her dress her upper half and despite the fact that it happened daily it didn't make it any less humiliating.

"Morning" Ranko sighed, her tone without feeling, the feeling of comfort long gone, once the panties were in place Kasumi began manoeuvring her slender legs into the pants with incredible speed and accuracy. Once the job was done she lifted Ranko bridal style and placed her in the wheelchair.

Kasumi returned to the dresser and once again returned, a pair of white socks in hand, she slipped them on her younger cousin before doing the same with her shoes.

'_Why even bother with the shoes, they're used for protection…as if I need it stuck in this thing' _Ranko inwardly muttered darkly.

Kasumi wheeled her out of the room where she met up with Akane on the stairs and the two resumed to lift Ranko's chair and carry it down the stairs. Ranko wheeled herself into the dining room and Nabiki handed her, her breakfast.

"Hey Ranko you mind if I copy your homework, I was training yesterday and lost track of time" Akane requested.

"Sure" Ranko sighed, Akane grinned, not noticing the depressive tone the redhead had spoken with.

"Thanks Ranko you're the best" Akane said before fishing the homework out of Ranko's bag and copying the answers before replacing the homework.

'_Training? How is breaking bricks while muttering angrily training?'_ Ranko inwardly muttered.

"Well guess we better get going Ranko, it's my turn to take you to school" Nabiki droned, standing from the table, grabbing her bag and taking Ranko's half eaten breakfast from her and wheeling her to the door, slipping on her shoes before heading out the door. Ranko remained silent through the whole thing, not bothering to even say she hadn't finished breakfast and neither had she gotten her lunch from Kasumi.

School…

The journey as usual had been done in silence, upon arrival the two Tendos saw the hentai horde had already accumulated to face Akane in combat in a sad attempt to win a date with her.

'_Why would anyone want to date someone who is famous in town for physical abuse of all male peers?'_ Ranko questioned herself, no emotion even touching her face.

'_The answer to that is simple Ranko, you see Kuno at the start of year basically said nobody can have her unless they can beat her and when a human is told they can't have something they instantly want it more, it's psychology'_ replied a male voice within her mind, Ranko's eyes widened and her gaze darted round the court yard for any sign of her demonic protector.

Nabiki continued to push Ranko's chair before coming to a halt by the cherry blossom tree, where Akane was scheduled to meet her at after the morning fights before taking her to class. The middle Tendo then headed off to her own class to get her seat to watch the morning entertainment. Never noticing Ranma as he stepped out from behind the tree.

"So how have things been at home?" Ranma questioned as he casually leant against the tree.

"Same as always" Ranko replied in a depressive tone.

"That bad huh?" Ranma sighed.

"Yep" Ranko replied "I wish you were there then at least I'd have someone to talk to" she continued.

"Well if that's what you want I have nothing against staying with you" Ranma replied, Ranko's eyes widened and her head bolted round, her eyes meeting Ranma's.

"Really?" Ranko gasped out.

"Yep, if that's what you want" Ranma replied.

"So you'll come home with me…but for how long?" Ranko asked.

"As long as you want, besides I could do with a break from my mother" Ranma replied.

"You're mother?" Ranko questioned.

"Yep, honestly she's worse than a succubus, since she found out I finally formed a contract after so long she's been trying to get me to…bed you, though in her terms that means she wants me to rape you" Ranma said, venom entering his tone, Ranko's eyes widened fearfully.

"Don't worry I would never do that to you" Ranma stated, Ranko felt a mixture or relief and surprisingly disappointment at hearing this.

"Why would your mother try to make you do that?" Ranko asked.

"She wants me to become a demon among demons, the creature monsters have nightmares about, like she is to all those that live in her domain and unfortunately my domain is within hers so until I succeed her I can do nothing about her" Ranma sighed.

"Can't you challenge her…I thought demons always overthrew each other?" Ranko questioned.

"Most do, by killing off the head of the clan but only a fool would attack someone stronger than himself and in this case my mother is far more powerful than me, as you know the Saotome clan is one of the most powerful clans in the demon realm, I have enough power to level most cities with little effort, so imagine how powerful I am, armies fall at a single strike from me, now multiply that by a thousand and you have my mother. Fortunately for me she is easy to subdue, be a pervert around her and she stays off my case and leaves me be" Ranma stated.

"Wow" Ranko stated.

"Yeah, so staying with you is sort of like a vacation to me and if it means you feel safer or more at ease then a bonus" Ranma replied.

"Good to know…Ranma do you remember how I promised you my soul when I died?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah" Ranma acknowledged.

"What will happen to me? You said you would gain control of me of sorts, that you would decide how I serve my sentence, what I would endure in hell" Ranko questioned.

"That's right when you die I gain full authority and power over you and your fate is for me to decide, as for what will become of you will all depend on what I learn of you during my job" Ranma replied.

"What do you mean? What normally happens to those who surrender their soul?" Ranko questioned.

"It depends on the demon, if you made a deal with my mother she would of added you to her collection of slaves you would be used to keep her home clean when she doesn't want you and when she does you would be used for her pleasure…another demon might just torture you for eternity, everyday a new form of torture would be use and at the end you would be fully healed and for every day that passes her a century will pass in hell, other demons may just change you into a demon" Ranma explained.

"And with you?" Ranko questioned.

"That depends on the kind of person you are, the few times I have ever made a contract I analyse the contractor throughout their human life and when they die I see everything, learn everything about them and then I decide their fate, one time I had rapist, he was a good actor I'll give him that but when his time came I learned everything, he is now in hell been carved up by chainsaws every day before been tossed into a fiery pit, forced to stay alive no matter how many pieces he is in, feeling every inch of his flesh been burned before painfully regenerating from his ashes as they come together, healing him, forcing him to relive the whole experience in reverse. I'm a demon Ranko and one of the worst but I am not without mercy, when your time comes it will all depend on who you are when it comes to your fate" Ranma explained.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, writers block, PLZ REVIEW and as always I am open to suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Later…

Ranma wheeled Ranko back towards the Tendo residence since Nabiki had once again ditched Ranko the honour fell to Ranma.

"It seems the more time I spend around you the more I understand why you were so willing to offer me your soul" Ranma stated, his gaze hard.

"Well you're going to get a full preview soon" Ranko replied, glancing up, at Ranma, a small smile bracing her lips.

"Yeah and if things get worse than I think they are I will take you into my custody" Ranma stated, not noticing Ranko turning to face him, gaze focused on the direction of the Tendo household, all he had to do was round the next corner and he would be there.

"What do you mean?" Ranko questioned, curiosity filling her sapphire eyes.

"The contract states I must protect you, you may of meant it as protection from those like Kuno who would rape you but the contract expands to all forms of protection, I am bound to protect you from all forms of harm until the contract expires meaning until you die I will protect you from emotional harm all the way to physical harm and if I find your family is harming you in any way I will take you back to my domain and there you will reside, I will bring you back here whenever you want or need to but you would live in my domain, under my protection" Ranma replied.

Ranko's eyes widened with every word her demonic protector spoke, he was willing to take her in, take her away from all those who hurt her. It touched her heart, filled her out with a warm feeling.

"You would take me in?" Ranko asked, hope slowly infiltrating her voice.

"Yes, but it is a last resort, my domain is located in Hell Ranko, I would basically be taking you to hell to live out the rest of your days, you may be under my protection but tell me would that be something you would want to be taken from your family and to hell?" Ranma asked, glancing down at her.

"I would be safe and you already know I don't hold any value to my current life here, I see it as freedom" Ranko replied.

"So you would accept it if I deem your family unfit as if this does occur you will have a choice either leave with me or force me to remain and protect you until it becomes too bad and I am forced to take you to Hell and into my domain?" Ranma questioned.

"What do you mean" Ranko asked.

"If I deem your living environment unsafe you gain a choice, we are partners in this agreement I can not force you to leave your realm straight away, you can request I remain and protect you so you can stay with your family and I would stay and protect you unless events escalate to a point I can't protect you and are forced to take you back to my domain or you can accept my decree and leave with me" Ranma explained.

Ranko fell silent, she had never dreamed a demon, a Devil would be kind enough to give her the option to remain with her family, if she didn't feel detached from them her heart would be filled but even though it wasn't the case his words did continue to touch her. Ranma noticed Ranko hadn't answered his question but didn't pry.

The two rounded the final corner and turned onto the Tendo estate. The duo were greeted by the sight of Kasumi hanging up the wet laundry to dry, she glanced towards the gate, expecting to see Nabiki and Ranko, her eyes widened when she saw it wasn't Nabiki who was wheeling Ranko through the gate.

"Hey Kasumi" Ranko greeted, Kasumi noticed the small notch of joy that had infiltrated the younger girl's usually near empty tone, her gaze moved to Ranma.

"Hello Ranko…and who is this?" Kasumi greeted, eye Ranma up and down.

"Oh, right this is Ranma…I sort of invited him to stay with us, is that alright?" Ranko admitted, her cheeks tinging red. Kasumi noticed this and glanced between the two of them.

"Of course…though where is he supposed to sleep, the only guest room was turned into your bedroom?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh…right" Ranko sighed.

'_Since when did Kasumi start paying attention?'_ Ranko inwardly questioned.

"I'm sure we could arrange something" Ranma stated, making eye contact with Kasumi, the elder Tendo flinched when she met Ranma's gaze, the darkness that lay within his eyes, the power, eyes that had seen death and great suffering.

"W…what are you?" Kasumi stammered.

A black aura surrounded Ranma like flames of shadow, his irises glowed scarlet, the aura expanded up to five feet.

"I am Ranko's protector and if I need to reveal my true nature to complete my duty then so be it" Ranma stated.

"What…do you…mean true nature?" Kasumi stammered.

"I am Ranma Saotome, son and heir of the Devil known as Nodoka Saotome" Ranma roared, his aura exploding and surrounding him, Ranko and Kasumi in a dome of black flames, blocking out the outside world.

"A Devil?" Kasumi gasped.

"Yes and Ranko here made a deal with me, her soul for protection, you will keep this secret and arrange for somewhere for me to sleep here so I am able to protect my charge" Ranma stated, Kasumi nodded nervously and rather quickly, the dome was reabsorbed by Ranma and his eyes returned to their electric blue.

"Good, now that the pleasantries are over may I enter?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes of course" Kasumi replied before leading the duo inside.

Ranma entered the Tendo home, glancing round, he felt the despair that wove the walls of it, his gaze narrowed, focusing on the despair in an attempt to find its source, a reason for it.

"Ranma is something wrong?" Ranko asked, noticing a change in Ranma's demeanour. Ranma's gaze narrowed further when he sensed the faint magical signature that lay within the house, faint, near non-existent but still there and it was one Ranma knew quite well.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment I need to have a little talk with my mother" Ranma stated, a crimson magic circle opened up beneath him, glowing brightly and in a flash he was gone, leaving two stunned Tendos behind.

Nodoka's Domain…

Ranma in a flash of crimson light, the same demonic light he vanished within at the Tendo residence, appeared within his mother's bed chamber, following her accursed demonic signature as Ranma often called it. The sound of feminine moaning filled his ears, his gaze moved to the bed, his gaze hard, he scowled at what he saw.

A human girl who had summoned him a century ago was atop Nodoka's bed, hogtied with a red ball gag stuffed in her mouth, currently forcing her face into Nodoka's pussy in an attempt to pleasure her so not to be punished. Ranma had denied her request, she had asked that he change her father so he would accept her as a girl and not force her to be a male, he had no interest in changing humans and so denied her, no one should be forced to change was his logic, she then called his mother who conned her into giving up her soul. Nodoka simply made the father accept her and then took her to her own domain to be used.

"Ah Ranma…I wasn't expecting you otherwise I would of waited before I allowed Ukyo here to pleasure me…your name is Ukyo right?" Nodoka questioned, returning her attention to the brunette who only nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for business, not to indulge you" Ranma stated, Nodoka's gaze narrowed, Ukyo's heart filled with fear, she rose to her feet, revealing she wore only a black lacy bra with matching thong, she walked to the edge of her bed, glaring at her son.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone of voice" Nodoka hissed.

"I dare because I've just found out that you and I have something else in common, we share summoners, you see I visited the Tendo residence today and what do I find but your demonic signature, meaning you made a contract there and probably caused the place to be practically formed from despair, so tell me what happened there" Ranma hissed.

Nodoka's scowl became a smirk, she had theorized that the Tendos had been the same family and now Ranma had confirmed it and from what she had heard of the girl Ranma had promised to protect it would be prime pickings for a Devil to form contracts.

"So they are the same and no doubt now Kimiko's daughters are all grown up and in their prime maybe I should pop round and form a couple contracts and reunite them with their mother and have ourselves some fun together" Nodoka proposed.

"NOT WHILE I RESIDE THERE MOTHER, RANKO IS UNDER MY PROTECTION AND WHILE SHE LIVES THERE HER HOME IS ALSO PROTECTED AS IS HER FAMILY, YOU TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL BE FORCED TO FIGHT YOU" Ranma roared in a demonic voice, his eyes glowing blood red once again "And we both know what sort of destruction that would lead to" he continued.

"Destruction on catastrophic levels, after all the last time we fought was the last time Atlantis saw the light of day" Nodoka acknowledged.

"That's right, you may be more powerful mother but I'm no slouch and will not go down without a fight, especially when a contract is involved" Ranma stated.

"I know, but you can't blame an old demon for wanting an orgy now can you? But have it your way, for now, I will let the Tendo's be but once your contract has fallen through and you have yourself a slave of your own I will be round to collect and manipulate the Tendo girls to surrender their souls to me" Nodoka stated, turning her back on Ranma and making her way to Ukyo and placing her slender foot onto her back and pressing down on it.

"Now perhaps you would like to join me in our little game" Nodoka proposed.

"I'd rather you tell me about Kimiko" Ranma stated, Nodoka let out a tired sigh.

"Fine, the woman's eldest daughter was dying from a disease and so she called on me when all else failed, requesting that I save her and in return she would give me anything, I had her give me her soul saying in return I would save her daughter and of course you know how magic works, a life for a life. I soon after the deal was made she grew ill and soon her heart failed her and she came to me and hell did I have fun that day" Nodoka stated, her sexual smirk taking place upon her lips.

"So you took their mother from them" Ranma stated, his tone cold.

"You know magic Ranma, a life for a life that's how it works and you know it" Nodoka replied.

"Except the daughter wasn't dead when you made the deal, the simple healing spell or purification spell would have spared the child and would of merely forced them to wait a couple days for her to be back to full health, especially with your kind of power, you chose to use a resurrection spell on that girl to bring her back completely within a second, a full recovery and forced Kimiko to surrender her life…you took their mother away from them" Ranma hissed.

"So, I plan to reunite them soon enough…now unless you plan on joining me and Ukyo I suggest you leave my domain" Nodoka stated, turning her back on her son and facing Ukyo, moving her foot and removing the ball gag with her toes before inserting her large toe into Ukyo's mouth, the girl begin to suck the toe, obeying her mistress' unspoken command.

The magic circle once again appeared beneath Ranma and soon he was gone, regretting he hadn't taken Ukyo's request but back then she was a shallow girl who wanted to force her father to change, but still no one deserved to be his mother's slave for eternity.

Tendo Residence…

Ranma appeared in the hallway of the Tendo household and made his way to the dining room where he found all the residents of the household gathered and enjoying a home cooked meal.

"Ah Ranma you have returned" Kasumi greeted, Ranko's expression brightened but it went unnoticed by her family.

"Err, Kasumi who is this?" Nabiki questioned.

"This is Ranma, a friend of Ranko's who will be staying with us for the night" Kasumi explained.

"And where will he be sleeping?" Nabiki probed.

"I have arranged something and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pry Nabiki" Kasumi stated.

'_So where did you go Ranma?' _Ranko questioned telepathically.

'_To speak with my mother, it turns out she made a deal with Mrs Tendo before she passed on and now is one of my mother's staff'_ Ranma explained.

A/N Sorry I took so long, writers block, PLZ REVIEW.


	9. Chapter 9

That Night…

Kasumi led Ranma to Ranko's room; Ranma cradled the redhead in his arms. Ranko rested her head against Ranma's chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart, she would of questioned it, a Devil having a heartbeat but she guessed she shouldn't of been that surprised, that and she really didn't care, the soft steady beat of his heart was slowly lulling her to sleep, she relaxed herself and lowered her defences with each beat of it.

"I hope this is okay with you but since we don't have any spare rooms and you are her protector you will be sharing Ranko's room with her" Kasumi explained, opening the door to what had been the guest room. Leading Ranma inside, she placed down another futon beside Ranko. Kasumi turned round to face Ranko.

"Could you just put her down on the futon?" Kasumi asked, her gaze moving to Ranma who's harsh gave was analysing the room, he slowly and carefully placed Ranko on the futon and Kasumi began undressing her, Ranma turned his back on them to allow Ranko her dignity.

'_So this is her room'_ Ranma mused, taking a sheet of paper from subspace _'Suitable sleeping arrangements'_ he mentally read before marking an X in the box beside, before browsing down the rest of the list.

'_Proper meals/portions…X considering how thin Ranko is I doubt the portion she received was enough to give her nutrition she needs. Caring environment, that's still to be seen, as for the others I'll need to be here a little longer but at the moment it looks like I'll be taking Ranko to Hell sooner than planned'_ Ranma mused.

"Is something wrong?" Kasumi asked, noticing Ranma's harsh gaze targeting a piece of paper in his hand, he quickly deposited it back in subspace.

"Kasumi remind me how long has Ranko been living here?" Ranma questioned.

"Ten years, why do you ask?" Kasumi replied.

"Then please tell me why she doesn't have a bed to sleep in and why this room still looks like a guest room, why hasn't she made it her own?" Ranma questioned, turning to fully face the elder Tendo, noticing Ranko in his peripheral vision, fast asleep beneath a thin blanket.

"Well money has been a little tight so we haven't been able to afford a new bed as of yet and as for not making this room her own…Ranko isn't able to get a job so she hasn't really got the money to spend" Kasumi replied, Ranma inwardly fumed.

"Kasumi…who manages your family's finances?" Ranma questioned.

"That would be Nabiki" Kasumi answered.

"Really? In that case I'll just have a quick word with her" Ranma stated before leaving the room and heading towards the room with Nabiki's name upon it. He lifted his fist before lightly knocking, a muffled 'come in' was his response.

"Ah Ranma baby, is there a reason you want to see me?" Nabiki asked, leaning back in her desk chair, eyeing Ranma up and down.

"Yes, I hear you're the one who manages the money in this family and takes care of the bills, is this information correct?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes" Nabiki replied, her eyes narrowing.

"So you know what happens to all the money that comes into the family, through your fathers jobs, your blackmailing and of course the money this family would receive since Ranko is physically disabled" Ranma stated, Nabiki stiffened.

'_So he isn't some dumb jock, guess I called him wrong'_ Nabiki mused, raising her defences.

"I do know what happens with money, it all goes on bills and of course on supplies to keep us alive, why do you ask?" Nabiki responded.

"Because Ranko is still sleeping on a mat on the floor and she hasn't personalised her room at all, can you tell me why?" Ranma replied.

"I just told you" Nabiki replied.

"Except the money you receive because of Ranko's 'condition' your family would receive money to care for her and upgrade your home so to speak so Ranko can get around and yet nothing has been done and you get more money to care for her and yet you claim to still have none" Ranma stated, Nabiki's eyes narrowed.

"What is it your business what happens to the money in this family?" Nabiki questioned.

"It isn't…but it is my business when Ranko is suffering because of it, now tell me why is she still sleeping on the floor and don't feed me that bull about bills because it isn't hard to see it's a lie so don't bother, in here alone you have a top of the range lap top, a listening device and a camera and more of these are scattered throughout every room in the house…hold on every room" Ranma mused "There's none in Ranko's room is there and yet they're outside and in every other room so why not Ranko's" Ranma questioned.

"They are in her room too the only things is they were fried a couple of days ago" Nabiki replied.

'_So that's why she doesn't know me, my summoning fried the cameras'_ Ranma mused.

"That's one, now tell me why Ranko sleeps on the floor when you are buying all this stuff just so you can blackmail others and sell indecent pictures of your family" Ranma snapped, feeling his teeth begin to sharpen into fangs as his anger continued to grow.

"Why do you care?" Nabiki replied, hoping that Ranma would turn into a blushing, blubbering nitwit like her peers did when it came to intimacy.

"Because she's my charge and that means I am to protect her, care for her and ensure she is treated well and I have yet to find that here" Ranma snapped, approaching Nabiki, encasing her neck within the vice grip of his fist and lifting her off the chair and so high up her dangling legs couldn't touch the floor, applying just enough pressure to make breathing a difficult task.

"Wh…who…what are…you" Nabiki stammered.

"I'm Ranko's protector" Ranma hissed before throwing Nabiki as her door, her body slammed into it, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of pain before bouncing off of the door and falling to the floor.

"What are you?" Nabiki questioned through gritted teeth, weakly lifting her head from the floor to look at Ranma.

"A monster formed of nightmares, a monster that monsters fear, now ensure that Ranko has a bed to sleep in tomorrow night" Ranma spat, a slight demonic growl in his voice, Nabiki could only nod in response, Ranma took his leave, bidding the middle Tendo goodnight.

Meanwhile…

Nodoka still wearing her lacy attire from earlier sat atop a gagged and hogtied Ukyo, smirking as she stared into the orb that hovered above her hand, showing her the Tendo household, showing her what her son was up to.

'_So demonic…he'll make a fine heir once he takes himself a slave or three and let's his true nature out…hmm…perhaps I could give him one of these girls as a little birthday gift, I'm sure it won't take long for his true nature to appear and torture it, his hatred for them seems to grow with each day'_ Nodoka mused, her smirk growing to reveal her fangs.

"Ukyo I want you to go to Earth, to Nerima and infiltrate their society and study it and pay close attention to my son and his charge and while your at it keep an eye on the other Tendo girls and report back to me your findings and make sure if Ranma even slightly releases his true nature that I know about it and if you do a good job I may consider giving you to my son" Nodoka stated, glancing down at the gagged girl beneath her behind, reaching down and removing the ball gag.

"Of course mistress" Ukyo exclaimed the minute she was able to speak, a little hope glimmering in her eyes at the idea of been free of Nodoka and becoming Ranma's slave, known not only for his power but for been more of the humane demons, though no one dared say it to his mother nor himself, especially not after Atlantis, but it was known Ranma maybe ruthless, powerful and could be as bad as his mother he did show himself to not be completely inhuman. This was what Ukyo had been hoping for ever since Nodoka began to break her.

"Good, now you may leave and prepare to head to Earth, oh and could you send Kimiko to me" Nodoka stated as she removed her ass from her bound slave before bending over and lengthening her nails into foot long claws and tore through her bounds, excluding the ones tying Ukyo's wrists together behind her back. Nodoka rose herself back to her feet and watched as her slave weakly rose to her feet, legs shaking as she made her way out of the bed chamber, completely exhausted.

A/N Sorry it's another short chappie, hope you all liked the update, plz review and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma returned to Ranko's room to find her lying on her futon, a blanket draped over her and reaching up to her neck with a pillow beneath her head, her eyes closed, her face a serene picture of innocence. Ranma grew a small smile as he dropped down to his knees and reached out to trace his finger across the delicate skin that was her cheek, her eyes remained shut and she didn't even stir.

"I would rather not have to take you to hell before your time Ranko but if things continue like this then I'll have no choice" Ranma sighed as he lowered his head and delivered a small kiss onto her forehead. When he pulled back he so a small smile adorning Ranko's face.

…

Nabiki opened her laptop and once it was fully loaded she pulled up her still active cameras, each one displaying empty rooms apart from the kitchen where Kasumi was finishing cleaning it.

'_Now let's see just what I can find out about you Ranma'_ Nabiki mused, she started to rewind the cameras to view earlier events in the day, she soon found what she was looking for, on one of her outside cameras was Ranma wheeling Ranko home before been intercepted by Kasumi, she hit play and watched the events unfold as Ranma revealed his true nature.

Her entire body stiffened, fear coursing through her body, her heart pounding, her flesh turning pale. Her eyes widening further as she watched the clip over and over and over again.

"A Devil?" Nabiki gasped, only now realizing just how over her head she was, but soon the shallow part of her took hold and began considering how the appearance of a demon could benefit her.

…

A scarlet light began to glow brightly within a small street corner, behind a small collection of bins, the light faded and a brunette adolescent girl rose out from behind the bins. She stepped out, her legs shaking violently before causing her to fall to her knees and gasp in pain.

Her attire only consisting of a black thong and some bandages to hide her breasts white still exposing her cleavage, her hair fell freely about her, highlighting her visible curves, unbound by any material. She stumbled back to her feet and began to head in the direction of the Tendo Dojo, feeling Ranma's power and following it.

'_I have to find Ranma…if I can explain the situation…I may gain my freedom'_ Ukyo mentally cried as she dragged her body in the direction of which she could feel the powerful output of demonic manna.

…

Ranma's head shot round to face the open window, his gaze narrowing as he sensed powerful magic in the form of a teleportation spell. He moved to the window and leapt out of it and began to move to leave the Tendo compound to locate the source of the power and ensure that it was of no threat to Ranko and if it was then he would destroy it with extreme prejudice.

The night air caressed his skin and brought comfort to him as he exited the compound, turning to head in the direction of where he had felt the spell only to bump into a small frame, he glanced down to see a young girl wearing next to nothing fall back from the force of the impact, landing on the hard ground and falling unconscious, his gaze narrowed as he recognised the girl before him.

"Ukyo, what're you doing here?" Ranma questioned the unconscious before lowering himself to pick her up before heading back into the Tendo estate.

'_Just what are you up to now mother?'_ Ranma mused, his mental tone traced with venom.

A/N I am really, really sorry this is so short but I have writers block concerning this fic, so any suggestions of ideas you have will be GREATLY appreciated, plz review and I am sorry I took so long to update this fic.


End file.
